


Beauty must be admired

by RainScone



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Dohko/Shion implícito, Era pra ser curtinho mas aqui estamos huh, Leia o gaiden de câncer para contexto, Lemon em um capítulo futuro, M/M, Mal entendidos, PWP, Sage/Avenir implícito, Shion tem uma quedinha pelo Albafica mas tá superando, Talvez um pouquinho de plot, Voyeurism, mais ou menos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainScone/pseuds/RainScone
Summary: Após a missão em Veneza e incontáveis foras recebidos de Albafica, Manigold decide tentar uma abordagem diferente, mas sua ideia não corre como o planejado, resultando em um pisciano furioso e um grande mal entendido.
Relationships: Cancer Manigoldo/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Uma proposta indecente

**Author's Note:**

> Porque esse ship precisa de mais amor <3
> 
> Saint Seiya e seus spin-offs não me pertencem. Todos os direitos aos seus respectivos donos.

— O que faz aqui?

Em meio às incontáveis roseiras que cercavam a Casa de Peixes, Albafica ajoelhava-se no chão. Seu corpo todo — com exceção do rosto alvo e delicado que brilhava como porcelana sob a luz da manhã e dos cabelos cianos que o emolduravam — estava coberto de terra e, em suas mãos enluvadas, o cavaleiro trazia uma tesoura de jardinagem.

— Estou falando com você, Manigold.

Por um momento, não houve resposta, mas logo um riso suave fez-se ouvir no jardim e, detrás de uma das colunas que sustentavam a décima segunda Casa, uma figura dourada surgiu.

Manigold vestia a armadura de Câncer, como era de costume. Seus cabelos escuros e a longa capa alva que pendia de seus ombros dançavam ao vento, dando-lhe uma aparência quase nobre, não fosse o sorriso malandro em seus lábios e o brilho malicioso de seus olhos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você me pegou… 

Em silêncio, Albafica observava o outro cavaleiro aproximar-se de si, prontamente ignorando o jardim ao seu redor, como se também fosse imune ao veneno das rosas rubras. Ele não era.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. — O pisciano interviu, meio a contragosto. Se Manigold pretendia tentar a sorte entre as flores, geralmente tentaria impedi-lo, mas não era como se Albafica fosse inocente a ponto de pensar que sua visita não tinha algum tipo de segunda intenção. — O que faz aqui?

Ainda na escadaria que levava à Casa de Peixes, Manigold parou. Em seus lábios, o sorriso permanecia, mas o canceriano era esperto o bastante para saber que, apesar da aparência delicada de Albafica, deveria ter cuidado com o outro cavaleiro.

— O velhote queria me ver. — Com o polegar, Manigold apontou para trás, para o caminho que levava ao Salão do Grande Mestre, antes de apoiar ambas as mãos sobre a própria cintura. Por um instante, ambos os santos apenas se encararam, mas logo o olhar pesado e desconfiado de Albafica o fez ceder. — E eu pensei em lhe fazer uma visita. Não nos falamos desde a Itália… 

Lá vamos nós de novo. Com um suspiro, Albafica fechou os olhos. Pondo-se de pé, o pisciano largou a tesoura e as luvas no chão e tirou o pó das próprias vestes antes de dirigir-se ao outro homem. Sua expressão era severa e rígida, como de costume, mas o pisciano sentia seu estômago gelado.

— A missão já terminou, Manigold. Não deveríamos estar conversando, especialmente não aqui. — Com isso, o cavaleiro aproximou-se de onde Manigold estava, mas passou reto por ele, subindo as escadas em direção à Casa de Peixes. — Como eu explicaria ao Grande Mestre que seu discípulo envenenou-se com minhas rosas? 

Manigold revirou os olhos e, para o desespero de Albafica, seguiu-o ao salão principal da última Casa.

— Não é como se o velhote fosse ligar. — Ou se surpreender, afinal, fora a pedido de Manigold que o Grande Mestre Sage nomeara Albafica como seu companheiro na missão para rastrear Nero. E como precisara insistir!! — Além disso, eu ainda lhe devo um genuíno jantar italiano. Aquela guria de merda estragou tudo da última vez… 

Albafica suspirou, parando logo à frente de seu “convidado”. Não era novidade que Manigold agisse daquela forma.

Palavrões, insultos, brigas, álcool… Mulheres. Seu comportamento adequava-se mais a um vagabundo do que à patente de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Mesmo depois dos esforços do Grande Mestre Sage para ensiná-lo as boas maneiras, o canceriano mostrava-se arrogante, cruel, imprudente e indisciplinado como só ele conseguia ser.

Desde que era um bebê, Albafica fora criado no Santuário de Atena. Lugonis cuidara de si, o educara, o treinara e o preparara para que vestisse a Armadura de Peixes no futuro, quando ele já não estivesse mais neste mundo. Manigold, por outro lado… Albafica não sabia muito sobre seu passado, mas lembrava-se de quando o Grande Mestre o trouxera pela primeira vez à Grécia.

Na época, Albafica não entendia; tudo o que conhecia era o amor de seu mestre e a alegria que preenchia seus dias entre as roseiras com ele, mas, depois de perdê-lo, depois de anos vivendo sob o fardo da solidão destinada ao Cavaleiro de Peixes, nutria certa empatia pelo que Manigold uma vez fora.

Um garoto, apenas alguns anos mais velho que si, mas que trazia nos olhos a amargura e a crueldade de uma criança que fora forçada a crescer antes do tempo. Egocêntrico, gostava de contar vantagem e de provocar os outros aspirantes, chamando-os de fracos e outras coisas mais obscenas, mesmo quando o Grande Mestre Sage o repreendia. 

Talvez fosse pelo fato de treinarem em locais diferentes e se encontrarem apenas às vezes, quando Manigold e o Grande Mestre passavam pela última Casa indo ou voltando do Salão, mas o canceriano vez alguma o desafiara. Ele sempre o tratara… Diferente, o olhara diferente, e era esse mesmo olhar que ele mantinha sobre Albafica naquele momento.

— Manigold… 

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Manigold estendeu uma das mãos para tocar as mechas azul ciano que escorriam como um cascata pelos ombros e pelo peito do pisciano, em uma súplica silenciosa para que ele aceitasse seu convite, porém, antes que pudesse alcançá-las, Albafica deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele.

Seu rosto trazia uma expressão cansada, e ele não tinha coragem de encarar diretamente o outro cavaleiro. No entanto, mesmo com a cabeça baixa, Albafica pôde ver o momento em que os dedos de Manigold pararam no ar, apenas a alguns poucos centímetros de si, e fecharam se em um punho que foi rapidamente recolhido de volta para perto do corpo do canceriano.

Estaria zangado? Geralmente, quando Albafica recusava os toques de outras pessoas, elas ficavam irritadas e cochichavam detrás de suas costas sobre como o Cavaleiro de Peixes era arrogante. Shion costumava ficar um pouco sentido, embora compreendesse sua situação e tentasse de alguma forma confortá-lo, mas o que Manigold estaria pensando?

Das outras vezes em que o afastara, Manigold apenas rira, como sempre fazia, dizendo-lhe que Albafica não deveria importar-se tanto com o veneno que corria em suas veias, mas, agora, as coisas estavam diferentes e um clima tenso pairava entre os cavaleiros.

— Você não quer que eu te toque, tudo bem, eu entendo, mas… — Manigold deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se novamente de Albafica. Seu tom era sério, mas de forma alguma agressivo e continha não mais que um resquício da súplica de um momento atrás. — Você me deixaria vê-lo?

— Ver-me?

Manigold aproximou-se ainda mais, inclinando a cabeça de modo que seu queixo quase tocasse o ombro direito do pisciano, seus lábios a meros centímetros de sua orelha. Albafica estava tenso, confuso e surpreso demais para sequer fazer um movimento. Seus membros gélidos tremiam, ao mesmo tempo em que calor peculiar espalhava-se por seu corpo, fazendo-o formigar.

— Eu venho pensando em você desde aquela missão na Itália… Merda, eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça… — Manigold suspirou profundamente, como se mal pudesse conter seus desejos, e sua respiração pesada chocou-se com a pele sensível de Albafica, lançando calafrios por todo o seu corpo. — Deixe-me vê-lo… Para que não tenha que imaginar sozinho seu corpo, seus movimentos, seu cheiro… Rosas--

Bastou que a última palavra deixasse os lábios de Manigold para que o cavaleiro se afastasse em um pulo e lhe desse as costas, cobrindo a metade inferior de seu rosto com uma das mãos. Sangue escorria de seu nariz, manchando de vermelho seus dedos e o piso da Casa de Peixes e todo o salão parecisa estar girando a sua volta.

— Manigold! — Em um reflexo, Albafica deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do canceriano, porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Manigold já ia ao chão, inconsciente. — Pela Deusa, Manigold?!

Albafica ajoelhou-se ao lado do outro cavaleiro, desesperado e incerto sobre o que deveria fazer. Suas mãos pendiam sobre o corpo alheio, temendo espetar-se em um dos inúmeros espinhos que cobriam a Armadura de Câncer caso tentasse tocá-lo. Não era difícil imaginar o que havia acontecido; depois de passar a manhã toda cuidando do jardim, a essência mortal de suas rosas envolvera-o e Manigold acabara inalando-a por acidente quando o idiota aproximara-se demais de si.

O que fazer?! O que fazer?! 

Deveria pedir ajuda ao Grande Mestre? A Dégel? Ele era o mais perto que o Santuário tinha de um médico, depois da Ilha dos Curandeiros, mas Albafica lembrava-se de ouvir de Shion que eles sairiam juntos em uma missão alguns dias atrás. Deuses, talvez nem mesmo Atena pudesse ajudá-lo naquele momento e a culpa era toda sua por deixá-lo chegar tão perto!! O que diabos estava pensando?!

Enquanto tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de lidar com aquela situação, Manigold tossiu. Sangue ainda escorria de seu nariz, pelo cantinho de seus lábios e agora manchava o peitoral de sua armadura, porém, ao menos ele ainda estava vivo. Se seu cosmo não fosse tão forte, com certeza ele já estaria morto, mas ele estava vivo e relativamente em bom estado e isso era tudo o que importava no momento

Certo. Com um suspiro, Albafica levantou-se. Rapidamente, vestiu sua armadura e as luvas de jardinagem para proteger-se dos espinhos dourados que cobriam o corpo de Manigold e arrastou-o ao seu quarto, colocando-o da melhor maneira possível sobre sua cama. Deixou-o sozinho por um instante e correu à cozinha, trazendo consigo uma bacia, um pedaço de pano e um jarro de água.

Cuidadosamente, limpou o sangue de seu rosto, de seus dedos e de sua armadura e deu-lhe um pouco de água antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao seu lado, um pouco afastado da cama. Passara ao menos uma hora naquela posição até que Manigold tornasse a abrir os olhos.

— Manigold? — Albafica chamou ao notar que o canceriano movia-se sobre os lençóis.

Quando Manigold acordou, tudo o que via era azul e dourado. Sob a luz que adentrava o quarto pela janela, os cabelos e a armadura de Albafica brilhavam tão reluzentes quanto o próprio Sol e, por um instante, Manigold acreditou que estava sonhando, incapaz de conter um sorriso satisfeito.

Infelizmente, aquele sonho não durou muito e logo a face de porcelana da criatura quase etérea que o observava contorceu-se em uma expressão furiosa.

— Por acaso você é algum tipo de idiota? — O Cavaleiro de Peixes perguntou. Apesar das feições e do tom severo e contido, era claro que ele ainda encontrava-se nervoso. — O que estava pensando? Você poderia ter morrido!

— E você teria chorado muito se eu tivesse. — Manigold virou a cabeça para fitar melhor o rosto delicado e sem palavras do outro homem. Ainda sorrindo, continuou: — Esse seu veneno de merda… Eu já tive ressacas piores que isso.

Com isso, Manigold levantou-se, pigarreando e sentando-se sobre a cama. Estava satisfeito com o revirar de olhos alheio, mas sua cabeça e todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam como se ele tivesse bebido e levado uma bela surra. O pior de tudo, porém, era o modo como todo o seu trato respiratório parecia queimar.

— Parece que você estava mesmo certo sobre as rosas… 

Albafica cruzou os braços. Era claro que estava!, mas não era só pelo fato de Manigold constantemente ignorar seus alertas que estava inquieto.

— O que foi aquilo? 

Manigold piscou, suspirando antes de responder a pergunta do outro cavaleiro.

— O que?

— Aquilo. — Albafica insistiu. Porém, depois um momento de silêncio, o pisciano engoliu em seco. — As coisas que disse antes.

— Eu preciso mesmo me explicar? — Manigold, mimetizando a postura de Albafica, também cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos e os desviando para longe dos do outro cavaleiro. Mesmo que não fosse o tipo de homem que corava quando constrangido, era claro que a situação do desmaio o envergonhara e, quando não houve resposta do pisciano, seu nervosismo apenas cresceu. — Eu estava… Merda, eu estava flertando com você, okay?

Albafica bufou. Como se não soubesse! Manigold estava sempre flertando consigo, embora o que acontecera na Itália merecesse certo destaque quando comparado às situações cotidianas.

— Não é sobre isso que estou falando.

Por um instante, Manigold hesitou, porém, logo tornou a sorrir.

— E sobre o que é então?

Malícia brilhava nos olhos de canceriano, apesar de sua cara de desentendido, e ele parecia sentir prazer em obrigar Albafica a repetir o que ele mesmo dissera antes de desmaiar.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes, por outro lado, não parecia nada feliz com a situação.

— Não se faça de bobo, Manigold!! — Violentamente, o pisciano levantou-se de sua cadeira. — Você disse que vinha fantasiando sobre mim!! Isso é verdade?!

Em resposta ao descontrole do pisciano, Manigold apenas riu, levando o polegar à pontinha de seu próprio nariz, casualmente coçando-o como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. 

— Eu posso ter feito isso uma ou duas vezes… Um homem tem suas necessidades, afinal! — Manigold sorriu, inclinando-se na cama para tentar observar melhor o cavaleiro que agora dava-lhe as costas. — Além disso, não é como se eu pudesse controlar o que se passe em minha cabeça em momentos como esses, não é mesmo?

Por um momento quase infinito, silêncio preencheu o quarto. Os olhos azuis de Manigold fitavam a capa branca que pendia dos ombros de Albafica, esperando por uma resposta à sua brincadeira, mas era evidente pela tensão que crescia entre ambos os santos que ela seria diferente do que imaginara.

— Saia. — Albafica finalmente disse, ainda sem fitar seu companheiro.

Em suas palavras, Manigold podia sentir toda a raiva que o pisciano continha para não dar-lhe um soco. No entanto, além disso, havia algo mais em seu tom, quase como se, além de ofendido, Albafica também se sentisse magoado.

— Albafica, escute… — O Cavaleiro de Câncer começou, deixando que um suspiro profundo escapasse de seus lábios enquanto massageava a própria nuca, visivelmente desconfortável. Quando tentou colocar-se de pé, percebeu o quanto seu corpo ainda estava fraco e dolorido por ter inalado o veneno das rosas, porém, mesmo assim, esforçou-se para se levantar e aproximar-se não mais que um passo do mais novo. — Eu sei… Sei que passei dos limites ao contar que, às vezes, eu bato uma pensando em você, mas--

— Mas o que, Manigold? — Albafica finalmente virou-se para encará-lo, em um movimento tão violento que fez o canceriano recuar, batendo suas pernas contra a cama e caindo sentado sobre o colchão macio. — Você acha que isso é engraçado? Acha que vou ceder depois de ouvir essas indecências?

Manigold abriu a boca para falar, mas, antes que pudesse responder, Albafica continuou:

— Você é o pior de todos. Você sempre me desrespeita, menospreza o meu dever como Cavaleiro de Peixes, como se eu pudesse simplesmente livrar-me do fardo que é ter veneno correndo em minhas veias para realizar seus desejos imundos. — Nos olhos claros do pisciano, um ódio profundo queimava. — Você é nojento, Manigold.

As palavras de Albafica ecoaram, pesadas, por toda a Casa de Peixes. Em silêncio, Manigold mantinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados sobre seus joelhos, ainda sentado onde havia caído. Seu rosto estava envolto em sombras, mas o canceriano parecia mais magoado do que de fato irritado e o riso fraco que deixou seus lábios era claramente falso.

— Como quiser, eu já estou de saída. — Levantando-se da cama, Manigold sorriu uma última vez para Albafica, ainda que não o encarasse nos olhos, e esfregou a própria nuca enquanto dirigia-se à porta. — Não precisava ser rude… 

Ao lado da cama, Albafica observava com olhos flamejantes o Cavaleiro de Câncer deixar seu quarto, poupando a si mesmo de dar-lhe uma resposta. Com sorte, Manigold entenderia o recado dessa vez e seus flertes e indecências cessariam, ou ao menos era isso que esperava.


	2. Nem tudo é o que parece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!!

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde última visita de Manigold a Albafica. Depois da discussão que tivera com o pisciano, Manigold não ousara sequer pedir passagem para atravessar a Décima Segunda Casa e subir ao Salão do Grande Mestre, preferindo comunicar-se com Sage através de mensageiros, e os dois cavaleiros não se viam há algum tempo.

Entretanto, naquela tarde, Albafica precisava ir a Rodório e, para isso, precisaria atravessar as Doze Casas do Zodíaco.

Fechar a cara não era uma tarefa difícil para si. Aprendera desde cedo que uma expressão de poucos amigos era uma forma eficaz de manter outras pessoas afastadas de si, porém, no momento, suas belas feições contorciam-se ainda mais que o normal, pois realmente ainda estava irritado com as atitudes de Manigold e não pôde deixar de sentir-se um pouco decepcionado quando encontrou a Casa de Câncer vazia, pois uma parte de si esperava por uma briga.

No entanto, isso não aconteceria. Sem se importar muito com onde o outro cavaleiro poderia estar, Albafica continuou sua descida em direção à parte mais baixa do Santuário, porém, ao chegar na Casa de Áries, surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que Shion tinha um visitante.

Manigold inclinava-se atrás do jovem muviano, esfregando as rebeldes mechas claras que cobriam sua cabeça como se Shion ainda fosse uma criança, enquanto ria alto e o parabenizava por alguma coisa. Shion ria de volta, um pouco incomodado com o gesto do mais velho, mas verdadeiramente contente e orgulhoso demais para reclamar. Em suas mãos, trazia as ferramentas típicas dos ferreiros de seu povo, e tudo indicava que estava trabalhando em alguma armadura.

Albafica os encarava a alguns metros de distância, sentimentos mistos borbulhando em seu peito. Não gostava da ideia daquele pervertido próximo a Shion, o mais perto que podia chamar de amigo que tinha, mas sabia da história de ambos e de como eles se conheciam há anos, graças ao parentesco de seus mestres. Ainda assim, a cena o incomodava. No entanto, antes que pudesse simplesmente deixar a Casa de Áries e continuar seu caminho, os olhos avermelhados de Shion pousaram sobre si e um novo sorriso surgiu nos lábios do pequeno ariano.

— Senhor Albafica! — Shion exclamou, afastando a mão de Manigold enquanto levantava-se e aproximava-se não mais que alguns passos do pisciano, mantendo sempre uma distância segura, como o insistido. — Está indo ao Coliseu assistir aos treinos? Manigold preparou um exercício especial para os aspirantes hoje!

Ao ouvir o nome do outro cavaleiro, Albafica dirigiu seus olhos claros a ele, tão frios, penetrantes e afiados quanto a lâmina de uma faca.

— Oh, ele preparou?

Um pouco mais afastado, Manigold tossiu e levou uma das mãos à própria nuca, esfregando-a, visivelmente desconfortável.

— É… E já está na hora de ir. Te vejo depois, moleque.

Antes que Shion pudesse despedir-se, Manigold já descia as escadas da Casa de Áries, apressando-se em chegar ao Coliseu. Confuso, o jovem muviano observava o amigo que até um instante atrás brincava consigo afastar-se, incapaz de deixar passar o nervosismo que a presença de Albafica lhe causara.

— O que… — Shion voltou-se ao pisciano que também encarava o horizonte ao seu lado, um pouco mais afastado. Era claro que Albafica estava com um humor pior que o usual, e não era preciso ser um gênio para notar a relação entre ambos os comportamentos. — O que houve?

Em silêncio, o Cavaleiro de Peixes ignorou a pergunta de seu companheiro, mantendo os olhos claros fixos na figura dourada que caminhava para longe deles.

— Senhor Albafica… — Shion insistiu, suas pequenas sobrancelhas franzidas em aflição. Estava preocupado. Conhecia Manigold desde criança, sabia bem que o cavaleiro não abalava-se por pouco e, se o que quer que fosse que havia acontecido entre ele e Albafica fora capaz de deixá-lo desconfortável a esse ponto, a situação devia ser séria. — Manigold às vezes pode ser um pouco difícil de lidar, mas peço que o perdoe, seja lá o que o que ele tiver feito ao senhor. Ele… Ele o admira muito, assim como eu e… Tenho certeza de que não foi sua intenção ofendê-lo… 

Ao ouvir o que Shion tinha a dizer, Albafica sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas conteve-se para não descontar no mais novo. Ele era tão inocente… Uma criança, sim e, mesmo se estivesse certo sobre Manigold, não era de seu agrado envolvê-lo em assuntos indecentes como aquele, então apenas afastou-se, deixando-o o sozinho com não mais que o murmurar de uma despedida.

No caminho a Rodório, passou ao lado do Coliseu, onde o Cavaleiro de Câncer reunia-se com um pequeno grupo de aspirantes. O Grande Mestre Sage também estava lá, e acompanhava os exercícios propostos por seu pupilo da parte mais alta das arquibancadas, como se o vigiasse para ter certeza de que cumpriria corretamente sua função de professor.

Embora geralmente não tivesse jeito com crianças, Manigold parecia estar se divertindo. Desviava preguiçosamente dos golpes que os mais novos desferiam contra si, rindo e instigando-os para que fizessem melhor que aquilo. Sua voz ecoava, alta, até onde Albafica encontrava-se e, por um instante, seus olhos encontraram os do canceriano a alguns metros de si.

Por um momento, o mundo todo pareceu congelar e, subitamente, Manigold esqueceu-se de que estava no meio de uma luta, cessando seus movimentos para encará-lo, recebendo um belo soco no rosto como consequência. 

— E-Eu consegui… Eu o acertei… — À sua frente, um dos aspirantes sorria, incrédulo. Seu punho ainda tremia, mas seu rosto logo mudou no momento em que o Cavaleiro de Câncer retomou sua postura. 

Ah não…

A expressão de Manigold não era nada contente. Seus olhos azuis queimavam e suas sobrancelhas contorciam-se de um modo quase doloroso, porém, ainda assim, nenhuma palavra deixava seus lábios.

Invés disso, o mais velho limitou-se a esfregar sua própria bochecha com as costas das mãos e cuspir um resquício de sangue, logo voltando-se novamente aos aspirantes.

— Muito bom, por que pararam? — Um sorriso vermelho agora cortava seus lábios e o cavaleiro apoiava ambas as mãos em sua cintura. — Nós só estamos começando!

Com isso, um calafrio percorreu a espinha dos garotos que treinavam consigo e todo o grupo pôs-se a correr para longe, temerosos sobre o que mais Manigold havia planejado para eles. 

Enquanto isso, Manigold apenas suspirou, levantando seus olhos mais uma vez em direção ao local onde Albafica o observara, apenas para descobrir que o pisciano já havia partido.

~~~

Já era noite quando Albafica retornou ao Santuário. As negociações com o capitão do navio que o levaria até o destino de sua próxima missão acabaram tomando mais tempo do que o previsto e, devido a chuva, a caminhada de volta às Doze Casas foi um pouco mais demorada do que geralmente seria.

Embora não fosse tão tarde, a maioria dos aspirantes e cavaleiros já havia se recolhido, restando apenas alguns guardas e soldados rasos percorrendo o perímetro por segurança. Albafica passou por eles sem nenhum problema e logo chegou à Casa de Áries, onde Shion debruçava-se, sonolento, sobre peças de armadura prateadas. Quando o ouviu chegar, o jovem muviano levantou-se em um pulo e foi rápido em cumprimentá-lo:

— Senhor Albafica, o senhor finalmente está de volta! — Sorriu, contente. — Como foi em Rodório? Ah… O senhor está todo molhado… Deixe-me pegar uma toalha…

Shion fez menção de correr aos fundos da Casa de Áries, porém, antes que pudesse sair do lugar, Albafica erguia uma das mãos em sua direção, em um sinal silencioso de que aquilo não seria necessário.

— Eu estou bem, Shion. — Assegurou-lhe, contendo em seu peito um suspiro profundo. — Só dê-me passagem, está bem? Estou cansado… 

— Ah, mas é claro. O senhor pode passar. — Shion murmurou, um pouco decepcionado. Não era segredo que gostava da companhia de Albafica e que a distância imposta pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes, embora compreensível e justificada, o deixava triste. No entanto, com o passar do tempo, e com a presença do novo Cavaleiro de Libra, o jovem muviano aprendia a lidar com seu primeiro amor não correspondido. — Boa noite, Senhor Albafica.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Albafica deixou a Casa de Áries. Sob a chuva, subiu os outros templos, trocando não mais que as palavras necessárias com seus guardiões para que pudesse continuar seu caminho, ao menos foi assim até que chegasse à Casa de Câncer.

Entre os Cavaleiros de Atena, era costume pedir passagem antes de atravessar as Casas do Zodíaco. Mesmo que entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro o ato fosse mais uma como cortesia, era considerado extremamente rude passar sem a bênção de seu guardião, e até mesmo os santos mais problemáticos, como Asmita, a solicitavam frente à possibilidade de deixar alguém zangado e começar uma briga. 

No entanto, naquela noite, Manigold não estava no salão principal para saudá-lo e permitir que o atravessasse. 

Em silêncio, Albafica esperou por alguns instantes. Olhou ao seu redor para certificar-se de que o canceriano não escondia-se atrás das colunas para observá-lo como às vezes fazia, mas logo concluiu que esse não era o caso e, com um suspiro, deu um passo à frente em direção à saída.

Porém, no momento em o peso de seu corpo trocou de um pé para o outro, vozes fizeram-se ouvir no fim do corredor que levava aos quartos. Uma delas — alta, debochada e extrovertida, embora ligeiramente mal humorada — claramente pertencia ao Cavaleiro de Câncer. A outra, no entanto, soava mais calma e rouca; contida, mas mantinha um quê de divertimento que geralmente não era esperado do Grande Mestre.

Ao ouvi-los se aproximar, Albafica resolveu esperar, em parte por respeito ao Grande Mestre, em parte pelas palavras amargas que ainda desejava despejar sobre sobre Manigold.

— Aldebaran realmente deu-lhe uma surra, não foi? — O Grande Mestre Sage riu. — É o que ganha por mexer com seus pupilos.

Ao seu lado, Manigold grunhiu.

— Ah, aquele grandalhão só queria se exibir pros pirralhos… 

— E você deixou… 

O mais novo bufou frente ao comentário de seu mestre, mas não negou que o fizera.

— De qualquer forma, Manigold, não pude deixar de notar que esteve distraído durante o treinamento. Está tudo bem?

Manigold resmungou um "tudo bem", mas a resposta não pareceu o bastante para o Grande Mestre.

— É sobre Albafica?

No salão, um pouco afastado do corredor, Albafica sentiu seu sangue gelar. O Grande Mestre Sage… Como ele--

— Como o senhor sabe?! — Manigold perguntou, tão incrédulo quanto o próprio Cavaleiro de Peixes, cessando sua caminhada.

— Eu vi o jeito que ele lhe encarava hoje na arena… Não sei o que fez dessa vez, mas me surpreende que ainda não tenha uma rosa fincada em seu peito.

— É… — Manigold suspirou, esfregando sua própria nuca. — Eu só… Pensei que podia fazer isso funcionar, mas eu estava errado… 

Sentindo o pesar na voz de seu discípulo, o Grande Mestre Sage levou uma das mãos aos ombros de Manigold, em uma demonstração distante de carinho.

— Ouça, Manigold… Como Cavaleiros de Atena, amor é um privilégio de que devemos abrir mão. — O mais velho baixou a cabeça. — Eu faço vista grossa, pois até mesmo eu… Uma vez… 

— Eu sei… — Manigold murmurou de volta, em uma tentativa de poupar seu mestre da dor que era falar sobre Avenir. — Dever sempre em primeiro lugar.

— A Guerra Santa se aproxima. — Sage recolheu sua mão, recompondo sua postura e retomando a caminhada. — Não posso tê-los distraídos no campo de batalha. Você entende, Manigold?

— Entendo, sim, mestre. 

A esse ponto, mestre e aprendiz já estavam quase no salão principal. Albafica ouvia-os aproximar-se de onde estava, pânico crescendo em seu peito. Não sabia o que deveria fazer em uma situação como aquela, mas sentia que havia ouvido algo que não deveria a respeito do Grande Mestre; algo que, no fundo, até o deixava irritado. Ele estava ajudando Manigold?! Aquele--

Sem tempo para raciocinar, o pisciano aproveitou um trovão para correr para detrás de uma coluna, escondendo-se o melhor que podia e rezando para que nenhum dos cancerianos notasse sua presença. Por sorte, ambos pareciam imersos demais em sua conversa para sequer perceber o cosmo alheio.

— Bom. — Sage sorriu. — Te vejo amanhã, então.

— Tente não pegar um resfriado nessa chuva, velhote. 

Rindo, ambos despediram-se. O Grande Mestre deixou a Casa de Câncer para retornar aos seus aposentos, enquanto Manigold observava-o subir as escadas em direção ao topo da montanha. Quando a figura vestida de branco desapareceu nas sombras, Manigold permitiu-se bocejar.

— Foi um dia longo, não foi?

Atrás da coluna, Albafica mais uma vez sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Teria Manigold o descoberto?! Engolindo em seco, o Cavaleiros de Peixes preparou uma desculpa qualquer em sua cabeça e preparou para levantar-se e encarar o anfitrião, porém, antes que pudesse sequer terminar de formular seu discurso, passos metálicos ecoaram pelo salão, afastando-se de si.

— Não se preocupe, eu ainda vou te polir antes de dormir… — Usando os nós dos dedos, Manigold bateu contra sua armadura dourada. — Ah, aquele moleque andou te mimando demais… 

Com isso, o Cavaleiro de Câncer tornou a desaparecer no corredor, oculto pelas sombras que o envolviam, deixando Albafica sozinho para refletir sobre tudo o que havia ouvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sou um desastre, não espere um cronograma de postagem hehehe
> 
> Agradeço por ler <3


	3. Mas, se não é o que parece, então, o que é?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo possui conteúdo pornográfico. E também é um pouco mais curto que os demais,,,
> 
> Sinto muito pela demora, a quarentena não tem sido gentil comigo, mas prometo que tentarei postar mais frequentemente.
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais a Misheru por seus comentários encorajadores!! <3
> 
> Espero que gostem!!

Mesmo depois de algumas horas, a chuva continuava a cair.

Albafica a escutava de sua cama, encolhido debaixo de uma manta grossa e abraçado a um de seus travesseiros. Não conseguia dormir. Por mais que tentasse pregá-los, seus olhos permaneciam abertos, fixos nas gotas d'água que escorriam pelo vidro da janela acima de si, enquanto sua mente divagava de volta à Casa de Câncer.

"Pensei que pudesse fazer isso funcionar, mas eu estava errado…".

As palavras de Manigold repetiam-se em sua mente e, a cada eco, Albafica as distorcia em um significado diferente. No entanto, não importava o quanto tentasse mudá-lo — no fundo, sabia exatamente o que o outro cavaleiro queria dizer com "isso", apenas recusava-se a acreditar que ele fosse louco o bastante para imaginar que um relacionamento romântico consigo fosse de alguma maneira possível.

Afinal, Albafica era o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. Assim como Lugonis, como seus antecessores e também como seus futuros sucessores, estava fadado a suportar sozinho o fardo do veneno que corria suas veias — a herança fatal que há tantas gerações era aprimorada por seus portadores a fim de garantir a segurança da Deusa Atena e de toda a humanidade.

Conhecia bem o seu dever e, por mais doloroso que o sacrifício fosse, jamais se vira como uma vítima das circunstâncias — era melhor que isso. Aceitava a solidão justamente pelo amor que sentia pelos outros e pela necessidade de protegê-los através e também da maldição que lhe fora presenteada. E ainda assim... 

"Você me deixaria vê-lo?"

Vê-lo? Era assim que Manigold pretendia levar adiante a situação?

Albafica sabia que era um homem belo. Mesmo que não se sentisse dessa forma, tinha plena noção do efeito que sua aparência tinha sobre as outras pessoas — o modo como elas o observavam, como dirigiam-se a si com sorrisos gentis antes que as mandasse se afastarem, o que diziam de si... Conhecia tudo aquilo, embora a revelação de Manigold sobre sua intimidade fosse uma novidade.

Seria isso o suficiente? Bastaria que deixesse-o olhar sua forma distante, sem nunca tocá-la? Ambos encontrariam algum tipo de felicidade nessa relação?

Albafica engoliu em seco, sem resposta para as dúvidas que lhe afligiam. Desejava intimidade, mesmo que não física, mas abrir seu coração e aproximar-se outra pessoa era algo extremamente difícil para si, considerando como as coisas acabaram com seu antigo mestre. Era por isso que levava a amizade de Shion com cautela, mantendo-o a distância mesmo que o jovem ariano o tratasse de forma tão calorosa e era por isso que também hesitava em aceitar qualquer que fossem as idéias malucas de Manigold.

Apertando com mais força o travesseiro em seus braços, pressionou-o contra o próprio rosto, procurando esconder-se do mundo todo, apenas para sentir o aroma característico de tabaco impregnado no algodão da fronha branca.

Por um momento, estranhou ter algo que não fosse a fragrância das rosas diabólicas em seus pertences, mas justamente por pensar nelas, acabou lembrando-se do ocorrido e formulou uma explicação. 

Claro, havia deitado Manigold em sua própria cama após o acidente de alguns dias atrás e seu cheiro havia permanecido nos lençóis, mesmo depois do canceriano ter partido.

O cheiro de Manigold... Então era isso? Durante a missão em Veneza, Albafica o vira fumar com certa frequência, especialmente quando estava nervoso, em momentos em que a busca por Nero tornara-se quase impossível. Porém, nunca havia parado para pensar que o cigarro fosse habitual o bastante para que seu odor o impregnasse daquela forma. Sempre imaginara que… Que o que? Que ele tivesse um cheiro diferente?!

Com um suspiro, Albafica rolou na cama, suas íris claras agora fixas no teto. Não… Ao contrário do que Manigold admitra fazer, nunca fantasiara sobre o aroma alheio, embora agora pegasse-se questionando se tabaco era tudo o que havia para sentir em suas roupas, em sua pele, em seus cabelos escuros…

Conforme seus pensamentos sobre Manigold aprofundavam-se em algo quase erótico, o pisciano sentia seus membros formigarem. Calor crescia em seu baixo ventre, espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo, tingindo seu rosto de porcelana com os tons mais obscenos de vermelho. Estaria ficando louco?!

Engolindo em seco, Albafica cedeu. Abraçando o travesseiro com mais força contra seu rosto, cerrou seus olhos e deslizou uma mão por baixo das cobertas em busca do volume quente que se formava entre suas coxas. Quando o alcançou, surpreendeu-se ao notar o quão duro seu membro estava, pulsando desesperadamente contra o tecido das calças que o aprisionavam, ávido por qualquer toque que o aliviasse.

Com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, Albafica o libertou, apenas para logo em seguida envolvê-lo com seus dedos longos e pálidos, estocando-o em movimentos ritmados.

Masturbava-se sem cerimônia alguma, espalhando o líquido pré-seminal que já molhava a glande por toda a sua extensão. Com o lubrificante improvisado, seus dedos deslizavam mais rapidamente, em um ritmo quase insano a medida que aproximava-se do ápice.

Gemidos e grunhidos indiscriminados escapavam por entre seus lábios, abafados apenas pelo travesseiro pressionado contra seu rosto. Sua própria saliva já havia escorrido de sua boca e manchado a fronha branca, mas Albafica não se importava — naquele momento, tudo o que ocupava sua mente era o prazer que lhe tomava o corpo.

Já fazia um tempo desde que tirara um momento para cuidar de suas necessidades, não? Mais que isso, não se lembrava da última vez havia se tocado fantasiando com outra pessoa. Geralmente, limitava-se simplesmente a aliviar-se, sem ninguém específico em mente, porém, com o cheiro de Manigold invadindo suas narinas, era impossível não pensar no Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Ele, que sempre flertava consigo nos momentos mais importunos. Ele, que sempre insistia em ideias absurdas. Ele, que sempre o observava com os olhos famintos de um lobo… 

Era assim que Manigold desejava vê-lo?

Com um grunhido, Albafica abriu os olhos. Diminuindo o ritmo das estocadas, mas sem nunca cessá-las, chutou as cobertas para longe, deixando seu corpo exposto sobre a cama. No escuro, quase podia imaginar o brilho azulado dos olhos do canceriano, como se ele estivesse mesmo o observando, e essa fantasia fazia seu membro pulsar contra seus dedos.

Virando-se na cama, Albafica deitou-se de lado. Com cuidado, ajeitou o travesseiro entre suas coxas, de modo que ainda pudesse abraçá-lo ao arquear seu corpo, mas que pudesse roçar seu membro contra ele com movimentos de seu quadril.

A fricção era boa, mas não suficiente.

Sentindo sua respiração pesar, o pisciano levou a mão livre aos próprios lábios, tratando logo de enfiar dois dedos na boca. Uma centena de possibilidades passou por sua cabeça e Albafica sentiu-se tentado a correr a língua por eles, imaginando que outras partes de Manigold poderia estar lambendo, mas, desesperado como estava, precisou se conter.

Um estalido molhado fez-se ouvir no momento em que Albafica retirou os dedos da boca e os levou à própria bunda. A carne branca e macia brilhava, pálida, sob a luz fraca que vinha da janela. Albafica afastou uma de suas nádegas com a mão, expondo um pequeno anel cor de rosa. Com cuidado, seus dígitos o contornaram algumas vezes em movimentos circulares, antes de lentamente desaparecerem por completo em seu interior.

Ah, sim!

Albafica mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando conter um gemido alto. Os dedos dentro de si deslizavam com certa dificuldade, seu lubrificante improvisado fazendo um péssimo trabalho em tornar a experiência menos dolorosa. Porém, de alguma forma, os movimentos ainda eram prazerosos, especialmente quando sincronizados com os de seu quadril contra o travesseiro e principalmente quando conseguia tocar sua própria próstata.

Não demorou para que os espasmos chegassem, e Albafica logo derramou seu sêmen na fronha branca.

Ofegante, retirou os dedos de dentro de si e permitiu-se apenas deitar por um momento, curtindo os resquícios de prazer que ainda percorriam seu corpo. Sua mente parecia preenchida por névoa e seus pensamentos passavam longe do coerente, tamanha fora a força de seu orgasmo. No entanto, a medida que o calor lhe deixava, arrepios percorriam sua pele exposta, o frio trazendo-lhe de volta à realidade.

Suspirando uma última vez, Albafica abriu os olhos. Sobre si, brilhava a luz da lua, cintilante nas inúmeras gotas que ainda corriam pelo vidro da janela, embora em algum momento a chuva tivesse cessado.

De fato, havia mesmo enlouquecido.

~~~

Depois de uma noite chuvosa, o sol brilhava pálido durante a manhã.

Manigold sentava-se nas escadarias da Casa de Câncer, um cinzeiro e os restos de seu café da manhã ao seu lado enquanto o cavaleiro observava o céu entre as montanhas. Entre seus dedos, um cigarro meio queimado repousava, e deixava uma fina linha de fumaça no caminho até seus lábios.

Dando uma tragada profunda, Manigold suspirou. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido devido à surra que levara de Aldebaran no dia anterior, mas logo seria hora de retornar à arena e continuar com o treinamento especial que propora-se a realizar com os aspirantes.

Ah, se ao menos Albafica não o tivesse distraído ao ponto de permitir que um reles moleque o acertasse… 

Manigold lamentava seu destino e seu orgulho ferido quando, de repente, o ecoar de passos no salão de Câncer chamou sua atenção. Em um primeiro momento, pensou ser o Grande Mestre Sage, descendo a montanha para mais uma vez acompanhar as atividades dos aspirantes, vindo chamá-lo para supervisionar se estava corretamente cumprindo suas tarefas, porém, o tilintar metálico de uma armadura indicava que o visitante era um cavaleiro.

Curioso, Manigold virou-se para trás, perguntando-se o que diabos um de seus companheiros estaria fazendo ali tão cedo, já que o velhote não havia comentado nada sobre missões nos próximos dias, e surpreendeu-se ao notar que figura que aproximava-se de si era a do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Subitamente, o ar fresco e carregado de orvalho da manhã tornou-se gelado. Manigold sentiu seu coração afundar e seus músculos enrijecerem-se, seu corpo tenso, e imediatamente voltou-se novamente ao céu que antes observava.

Desde o acidente na Casa de Peixes, sua relação com Albafica não era das melhores. Era evidente que o pisciano estava furioso consigo e que não queria sequer olhar em sua cara. Em uma situação e uma pessoa comum, Manigold não se importaria e continuaria a agir normalmente, talvez até a provocasse para uma briga, porém, Albafica era diferente e, embora não fosse admitir, sentia-se magoado pelo modo como fora rejeitado.

Não sabia bem o que fazer, porém, como já era costume em todos os apertos que passara em sua vida, Manigold forçou um sorriso malandro.

— É um pouco cedo, não é? — O Cavaleiro de Câncer deixou seu sorriso morrer, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça branca. — Vá em frente, pode passar.

Para a sua surpresa, porém, os passos metálicos atrás de si cessaram. Por um momento, Manigold não teve reação, mas logo o peso dos olhos azuis de Albafica o fez ceder e, com um suspiro pesado, o canceriano voltou-se ao seu convidado, embora ainda recusasse-se a encará-lo diretamente.

— Ouça, eu já disse que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu--

Antes que pudesse terminar, Albafica ergueu uma das mãos, em um gesto que pedia silêncio.

— Eu reconsiderei sua proposta.

— Huh? — Manigold levantou-se, surpreso para se dizer o mínimo. O cigarro entre seus dedos foi ao chão e o cavaleiro o apagou com um dos pés, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Albafica. — Do que está falando?

Fixamente, Albafica encarava as cinzas que agora sujavam o chão da Casa de Câncer. O cheiro de tabaco lhe trazia memórias da noite anterior e fazia suas bochechas queimarem, irradiando calor ao restante de seu corpo, porém, estava disposto a não deixar-se levar por ele — ao menos ainda não.

Fechando os olhos por um momento, o pisciano reuniu coragem para, enfim, continuar:

— Eu decidi — Suas palavras pareciam pesadas, rígidas como se repetisse uma frase memorizada. — que vou permitir que me veja como desejar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço por ler!!

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço por ler!!


End file.
